


Coupons

by unapologeticocdsufferer (ZygomataAmore)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygomataAmore/pseuds/unapologeticocdsufferer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short One Shot</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coupons

**Author's Note:**

> Short One Shot

John is in love with Sherlock and his powers of observation and deduction is not nearly up to scratch compared to Sherlock, no one can compare to Sherlock. What John knows about is dating, romance, relationships; there’s a reason he is called “Three-Continents-Watson” after all. What John knows through experience is that Sherlock loves him too. Well, he’s pretty much ninety-nine-point-nine-nine-percent sure and as luck would have it Valentine’s Day is coming up. John has a plan even though he knows that Sherlock does not pay attention to these dull and meaningless commercial holidays.

John arranges with Mrs Hudson to deliver a package for Sherlock to 221B twenty minutes after John arrives home from the Clinic. This enables John to make tea, etc and settle down in his chair with the newspapers in order to observe Sherlock upon receiving said package.

At the allotted time Mrs Hudson comes round to deliver the gift, she’s quite a bit excited and trying hard to contain herself so she doesn’t give John’s game away. She puts it on the coffee table in front of Sherlock where he is lying on the sofa. (Fully dressed in one of his signature suits, as opposed to his pyjamas.)

“This arrived for you today dear”, she says with a huge smile, “I think you have a secret admirer for Valentine’s Day.”

Sherlock sits up and frowns at the package. It is a flat black box with a red ribbon tied into a neat bow along the left edge and the word “SHERLOCK” in neat silver capitals in the bottom right corner.

“Well, aren’t you going to open it”, she asks, nearly beside herself.

“Yes, thank you Mrs Hudson, you may leave”, Sherlock says still staring at the box with a deep frown.

“Oh, alright dear”, she says with disappointment on her way out, giving John a worried glance as she closes the door behind her.

Sherlock stares at the box for a long time. Eventually John can’t take it anymore and asks, “Well, are you just going to stare at it all night or are you actually going to open it?” John is proud of himself as he is confident that he has not given himself away despite his nervous anticipation.

“This is from you”, Sherlock says at last. John takes a moment to hide behind the newspaper in his hands, just in case, before he looks at Sherlock round the edge of it.  
“Oh, how can you tell?”, stupid question really, but he wants to know.

“Despite the fact that you are dressed for one, you are home without a date on this God-awful, supposedly romantic, commercial holiday. You seem happy and confident with an air of anticipation”, he looks at the box and then back up at John before adding, “andbesidesIknowyou’reinlovewithme. What is it?”

John purses his lips and cocks an eyebrow at Sherlock. “Why don’t you just open it?”

Sherlock removes the ribbon and opens the box. Inside are three books, cheque books, labelled Love, Romance and Sex respectively. The one corner of Sherlock’s lips curls ever so slightly in an upward direction as he picks up one of the books and flips through the coupons, they are all signed by John Watson. He puts it back neatly and looks pointedly at John. He does not need to ask, John will explain.

“Iknowyouareinlovewithmetoo,” John says in a near perfect imitation of Sherlock’s previous statement. “These cheques or coupons represent stages of a relationship. The Love coupons represent everyday things people do for and with each other, going to a movie or a de-stressing foot rub for example. The Romance coupons are for something more intimate, a bubble bath for two, et cetera. The first coupon is for a candlelit dinner for two at Angelo’s; for which we will be leaving in about ten minutes.”

Sherlock was still looking at him with the same expression and had not moved a muscle, John doubts that he’s even blinked.

“The Sex coupons obviously need no explanation. As I said, these represent stages of a relationship, our relationship. We will go to dinner, this is our romantic date for Valentine’s Day, our first date, at our favourite restaurant. From there you can, with the use of the coupons decide and indicate how you want things to proceed, yeah?”

Sherlock gives a nod, takes the third book and stuffs it in the inside pocket of his jacket before getting up and putting on his coat and scarf, after which he holds out John’s coat in his usual impatient manner.

John takes his coat and smiles mischievously as he closes the door behind him to follow Sherlock down the stairs. The third book will require a discussion on the contents of the big red box with the black ribbon tied in a neat bow, currently hidden under Sherlock’s bed.


End file.
